


Valentine's Day

by xenospider



Series: 9319 Shades of Gray [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Cats, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gifts, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Valentine's Day, Winter, ask-spiderpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/pseuds/xenospider
Summary: Merc!Peter surprises Wade with a Valentine's Day gift. Wade didn't even know it was Valentine's Day.(Set in the ask-spiderpool Altverse.)





	Valentine's Day

An imprint remained behind on the window from where Wade's nose had been pressed into it. The insulated glass pane did not frost up, despite the freezing temperatures outside. A testament to the high quality of the apartment.

It still floored Wade that Peter Parker, _the_ Peter Parker, was living in a nice apartment in _Manhattan_. And Wade was living with him.

The last time Wade had had the kind of cash to afford something like that, his life hadn't been stable enough for him to keep it. Or, more accurately, Wade himself hadn’t been stable enough. At least he could admit this to himself now. On the other hand, Peter was smart, driven, and in this changed world he was neurotic and fastidious enough to not only keep it, but maintain it in good condition as well. No permanent coffee stains on the eating table.

Wade kind of missed the coffee stains on the eating table.

At the moment, Peter was not home. On a freezing cold day, in the middle of winter, he had left at the crack of dawn to do whoever-knew-what out in the city, leaving Wade alone. The only thing to do without leaving the warmth of the bed was stare out the window behind the headboard and watch the snow fall. So that’s what he did.

That was getting boring. He needed something else to do, and his desire for entertainment was quickly outgrowing his desire to stay snug like a bug under Peter's expensive down comforter.

The decision may have been taken out of his hands. From the foot of the bed, Wade heard the quiet scratchy mew of Peter's cat. Turning, he saw the furry little bastard staring at him with that wide-eyed stare he had. Those big yellow irises glinting at him in the diffuse light coming through the window.

Now that the cat had his attention, he mewed again, a bit more insistently.

“What do you want, fuzz butt?” Wade narrowed his eyes and pouted at the animal.

Newton continued to stare that evil cat stare. Wade pulled the covers up to his chin to hide and swiped his fingers towards the cat with an accompanying hiss. The cat did not react except to meow again.

Wade sighed. “ _Well_ , your worship, if your daddy ain’t home I guess I’ll have ta give you your breakfast. I don’t know when he’ll be back, and I don’t want to risk you eating _me_.”

While he was pretty sure that Peter was supposed to come back home that same day, Wade still had hardly any concept of time passing aside from the outside weather conditions. Peter hadn’t even celebrated Christmas properly. One day, Wade had suddenly discovered that it was Christmas Eve, and he himself had to go out at the last minute and get a little fake tree and a pile of presents. Peter had sat in his overstuffed leather chair with his arms crossed, watching Wade set everything up, until Wade had cajoled him into participating.

When he’d started loudly singing carols and dancing around in his skivvies, Peter had shown his appreciation by locking him on the balcony for an hour.

All right, maybe it was more like five minutes, and he more than made up for it later by plying him with hot chocolate laced with peppermint schnapps, but still. Peter had some kinda stick up his ass about holidays. Not much of a surprise, all things considered.

Though Wade had caught him staring at his stalker-cam app on his phone more than a few times throughout Christmas Day. Oh yes, Wade knew he had that thing, despite Peter's attempts to hide it.

Dragging the comforter with him wrapped around his shoulders, Wade schlumped out of bed and padded into the living room to adjust the thermostat before he fed the kitty. Newton helpfully twisted around his ankles and swatted at his calves with fully-clawed paws because Wade wasn’t putting the food in his mouth _immediately_.

“Ouch! Stop it, cat!” Wade shoved Newton away with his foot as gently as he could, scoring himself another deep scratch on his foot. He’d be more firm with the animal, but that always ended in tears.

Like now, the cat wrapped both paws around his leg and kicked the shit out of him with his back claws while Wade attempted to operate the way-too-fancy temperature control. All he could do was grit his teeth and bear it until he’d bumped the heat up to a more humane setting.

“Okay! Okay! I’m getting your food now! Sheesh!” Hurrying away from the furry beast, he dashed into the kitchen to get a can of fancy feast off the top of the fridge. The cat followed behind, pouncing on the end of the duvet as it dragged on the floor.

The cat leaped over to his food bowl when Wade cracked open the can of stinky amalgam of tuna and goo. Deftly avoiding the claws, he picked the bowl off the tile and dumped the food into it while holding it so the cat wouldn’t be in the way. When he finished tapping the food out and set the bowl back down, the cat went at the food with a fervor that would suggest he had been starving for days instead of hours.

Wade folded his arms and glared down at the cat’s gray head. “You are a menace. An absolute menace. Just like your father.”

“Who are you calling a menace?” Warm breath brushed against his ear, and strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

Wade jumped. “Yeek!” His heart pounded in his chest, and he clutched at Peter's arms holding tight around his waist. “Are you trying to kill me!”

Peter's soft lips kissed their way down his neck to the edge of the duvet still slung over his shoulders like a cape. “If I were trying to kill you, I wouldn’t do it in front of my cat.”

“Oh! I see where _your_ priorities lie! You care more about your cat than you do about me.” Wade sniffed dramatically and huffed.

His defiant stance dissolved into a shiver when Peter nibbled on his ear. “Don’t take it personally. I care more about my cat than literally everyone, including myself.”

That was both a refreshingly honest, and an utterly depressing thing for him to say, so Wade only responded with a grunt and allowed Peter to turn him around and back him up against the kitchen counter. Peter was wearing a stylish dark green sweater and his favorite jeans, and Wade could see his hair was damp from the snow outside.

“You didn’t have to feed him,” Peter said.

“Oh yes I did. Have you _met_ your cat?”

Peter held him by the hips, rubbing thumbs over his scarred skin gently. His eyes glanced down and then back up at Wade’s face.

“You’re naked under this blanket.” Peter reached down with chilly fingers and gently stroked Wade’s sleeping dick.

“Yes, well, I had to, uh, something. Something important. Uh. Whatever it was.” Well, his dick _had_ been sleeping, but with Peter’s skilled touch and a sudden heated kiss, it was waking up quickly. And he couldn’t focus on what he’d been saying.

“Uh huh.” Peter bent his head to plant kisses along Wade’s collarbone, and started working his way downward.

It was clear where this was going. Peter would be on his knees, or he’d be showing off his strength again and hauling Wade up to sit on the counter. Then Wade’s dick would be in his mouth, and the _cat_ was still there eating on the floor.

“Whoa whoa, pump those brakes.” Wade gasped when Peter’s teeth found a nipple. “What about the cat?”

“Mmm,” Peter hummed against his skin. “What about him?”

“Pete, please, I don’t want to get a blowjob with your cat staring at me.” Wade lowered his voice to a loud whisper. “He’ll give me nightmares again.”

Peter sighed and straightened up, pulling the edges of the blanket closer around Wade’s body. “Fine. Put my blanket back on my bed. I don’t want it getting all filthy dragging on the floor.”

“Ahem, well, I’m not opposed to relocating this activity in the process…” Wade put a finger to his lips and did his best to look coy.

Shaking his head, Peter stepped over to the fridge. “Impulse is gone. Just put it back.”

Groaning, Wade sighed. “ _Fine_.” He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself to go back to the bedroom.

“I’ve left you something on the dresser,” Peter added as an aside.

“Gasp! A present? For me? How did you even sneak past me?” Wade flew into the bedroom, throwing the blanket back onto the bed on his way to the dresser.

“I’m always sneaking past you,” Peter called from the kitchen.

On top of the dresser was a flat red box with a red ribbon around it, tied in an attractive bow. Wade’s fingers hovered over it hesitantly, different emotions running rampant through him. Excitement, desire, surprise, apprehension. It wasn’t his birthday. It was long past Christmas. The last time that Peter had given him something for no reason, it had been in the middle of sex. But Peter had just rejected sex. It did not compute!

Still, he was mostly feeling excitement, and after his moment of consideration, he ripped the ribbon off, tossing it aside. The cover of the box came next, and he yanked aside a couple layers of red tissue paper to reveal the shimmer of what looked like black silk. Actual silk, not fakey silk lookalike rayon.

Come on, of course he would know the difference.

Wade reached out to run a hand over the fabric, and yes, it was as soft and smooth as real silk. What on earth was this?

Pulling it free from the packaging, he held it up with both hands. It was a black silk nightshirt. Not just any nightshirt; it had red lace trim around the neck and at the end of the three-quarter sleeves, as well as little bows at the elbows and at the dip of the V-neck.

He could not help the shriek of absolute glee that escaped him. It was the most unmanly noise ever, but he didn’t care.

“It’s _so pretty!_ ”

There was still more fabric still in the box. Was it a second one? Or a second piece?

He shoved the oh-so-soft shirt right into his face and breathed in, rubbing the perfect texture over his chronically painful skin. It felt like heaven. Absolute heaven. He set it down, with great reluctance, and pulled the other piece out of the box. It was matching silk bottoms, with red lace around the ankles. Instead of elastic, it was designed to be tied to keep it snug. Holding it up to his waist, he studied it to see how well it would fit, and saw that it would probably fit pretty well.

Wade looked towards the bedroom door. Peter was in the living room, despite Wade’s shrieking. He could tell this because he heard the TV on quietly. Why wouldn’t he want to observe Wade’s reaction to his gift?

Well, Peter was weird.

Vibrating with joy, Wade slipped the pajama bottoms on, and then the top. Forget fitting pretty well, these fit perfectly. He was _not_ a small guy by any stretch, and sometimes when he’d found lingerie that fit him in the past it had looked a little odd because it was sized for a large woman, but these! These were fit to _his_ measurements!

Twirling in place, Wade grinned the biggest grin he’d grinned in ages, and pranced over to the big mirror on the back of Peter’s bedroom door. He had to shut the door so he could see. The shape of the pretty pajamas flattered his muscly form and draped over him in nice shimmering waves, inspiring him to make sexy poses and kissy faces at the mirror.

“Oh, baby boy, you shouldn’t have!” He ran his hands down his chest, feeling how soft and smooth and delectable the fabric was. It was going to feel _so good_ on his poor skin to sleep in this.

The door opened back up a few inches and Peter finally appeared, fingers curling around the door as he peeked into the room at Wade. “Good, it fits. Didn’t want to have to intimidate the tailor.”

Wade clutched at the front of the shirt. “If you want to fuck me in this, can… can you please not rip it? It’s so pretty.” And undoubtedly incredibly expensive, if he was talking about a tailor. Wade wasn’t sure exactly when Peter would have taken his measurements, but there was no doubt about the fit.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that? It’s for sleeping in.”

“Wha?” Wade blinked. “Then what’s the occasion?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“What!” Wade slapped his hands on his cheeks. “Are you serious?!” How was it Valentine’s Day already? “Oh fuck, I don’t have anything for you!!”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Yes I do! How do you expect to give me something like this and me not give you something back!” Wade was going to have an apoplectic fit.

Rolling his eyes, Peter disappeared from the crack in the door. “It’s not a big deal, Wade.”

“Of course it’s a big deal!” Wade yanked the door back open and leaped onto Peter’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the side of his face repeatedly. “This is the best thing anyone has ever given me! I _have_ to do something for you back!”

“I won’t stop you,” Peter said. He turned to give Wade a quick kiss before shrugging him off. “The weather might. Snow’s supposed to keep coming down with a big storm coming in. While I was picking up your package I heard someone say they might be closing early. Other businesses will be closing up, too.”

Not to be deterred, Wade whirled to go back to the bedroom again and get dressed in daytime clothes so he wouldn’t ruin his gift while cooking. “Not to worry! I will give you something that no one else can!”

Peter flopped onto the couch behind him. “What’s that?” He picked up the remote to change the channel on the TV.

“Wade Wilson’s special pancakes!”

“You’ve made pancakes before.”

“Not like these, I haven’t!”

\---

It was, in Wade's opinion, much better to make pancakes for somebody important to you then for any other reason. He bounced his hips and sang his favorite songs from High School Musical while he cooked, until Peter shouted at him to keep it down so he could watch TV. Wade made a sarcastic comment about Peter’s sense of romance, and Peter shot back something about not having a sense of romance, and they bickered a little bit back and forth across the apartment before going back to their respective tasks.

Once he was done with the batch of pancake batter he'd whipped up, Wade called to Peter and asked him to come sit at the dining table.

“You’re making a bigger deal out of it than it is,” Peter grumbled.

“I don’t care.” Wade blew him a kiss. Really, Peter had bought him that beautiful silk pajama set, and it wasn't even sexy lingerie. Of all the scanty sorts of things he could have gotten, it was not revealing at all. Just something nice and beautiful. It made Wade’s heart overflow.

Once Peter was seated, Wade brought over the plate of pancakes, which were slightly pink from a few drops of food dye that he’d squeezed into the batter. With the natural browning of the batter in the pan, it was not as pretty as he’d hoped it would be, but that was all right.

Peter stared down at the pile for a few moments. “They're heart-shaped.”

“Yes they are!” Wade beamed.

“That’s gay.”

Wade grinned. “Well that’s a relief. I wouldn’t want them to be boring old hetero pancakes, because I am _so_ gay for you.”

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did! My baby boy got me super pretty silk pajamas!”

Peter rubbed a hand down his face. “Please, don't.”

“Aw, am I embarrassing you?”

“Is there syrup for these?” So Peter was going to ignore the question. That was as good as answering yes, in Wade’s book.

“Of course there’s syrup! I'll be right back.” Wait hummed to himself as he went back into the kitchen to fetch the syrup, along with a can of whipped cream which was left over from the pumpkin pie that he had bought over Christmas. He figured it would still be good. It was in a can, it would last forever, right? It was a miracle that stuff had survived both Wade’s and Peter’s tendencies towards snacking on things.

“Here you go, sugar lips.” Wade sat down on the table across from him and propped his chin in his hands to watch Peter eat.

Peter dribbled syrup over the stack, and topped it with a copious amount of whipped cream. He grabbed the fork, and tapped the bottom end of it against the table a few times. “Are you going to stare at me like that the entire time I'm eating?”

“Yes I am.” Wade grinned.

Peter jerked his chin towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you get a plate and share these with me? I won’t be able to eat all this without feeling bloated.” He waved the fork up and down the height of the pancake stack. It was at least four inches tall.

“But… I made them for you.” The whole point was to do something for Peter. It wouldn’t work if he ate them too.

“So they belong to me, yes?”

“Absolutely!”

“So since they belong to me, I want you to eat some.” Peter tapped the flat side of the fork against the pile of whipped cream and gave Wade a _look_ that said he was not going to argue about the issue.

It wasn’t something that Peter would admit, but Wade guessed that it might just be unnerving for him to eat while someone else just watched. Come to think of it, every time Peter had bought food for Wade, even before Wade had moved in with him, he’d brought his own food to eat also. Did he think that Wade felt the same anxiety about being watched while eating?

Wade had already eaten one that he’d messed up, but since he wanted more and he didn’t want to argue with Peter on Valentine’s Day, he gave in. He planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek on his way to the kitchen. “You’re so adorable.” He ignored Peter’s muttered response.

When Wade came back with his own plate, Peter had eaten the top pancake. Peter wasted no time in dumping half of the remaining pancakes onto his plate.

“These aren’t bad,” Peter said. “Did you do something different with them this time?”

“Yes I did. They’re pink and heart shaped.”

“No, I mean--” Peter sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Wade laughed. “I added almond extract.”

“When did I get almond extract in my kitchen?” Peter picked up the syrup and poured it liberally over Wade’s pancakes for him. Just the way he liked it. Aww, he remembered!

“You wanted almond flavored coffee a couple weeks ago.”

Peter pursed his lips and frowned. “I don’t remember that at all.”

Wade dug his fork into his pancakes and cut off a chunk. “Um. I think you were really high at the time.”

Laughing, Peter nodded and squeezed off another dollop of whipped cream onto his own food. “That sounds about right.”

“When we’re done eating do you wanna curl up on the couch and watch cheesy 90’s romcoms and make out?”

Peter licked whipped cream off of his bottom lip. “Do I look like the kinda guy who watches cheesy romcoms?”

“Yes, Pete, you do,” Wade said.

With a baleful glare, Peter stabbed his pancakes and shoved a big gooey chunk into his mouth. Wade just kept grinning at him. Peter was full of piss and vinegar, but he was mostly bark with a little bite where Wade was concerned. Now he’d given him a wonderful, pretty gift. It made Wade feel delightfully warm and fuzzy.

“Come on, what’s your favorite romcom?”

“I don’t have a favorite romcom.”

“Bridget Jones always makes me cry like a little baby. Which one makes you cry?” Wade was undaunted.

“Nothing makes me cry.”

Wade laughed. “Why you lyin’? Come on, who am I gonna tell?”

Peter pursed his lips. “You don’t have to tell anyone. You’re fully capable of using that sort of knowledge against me all on your own.”

“Ah-ha!” Wade pointed a finger in Peter’s face. “That means there’s knowledge to be had!”

Peter groaned. Wade had him on the rocks and he knew it.

“I’m not going to let this go. You know this.” Wade eyed Peter’s quickly disappearing pancakes, wondering how much longer it would be until he hit the bottom. “Come on, what is it? Pretty Woman? Never Been Kissed? The Notebook? Three Men And A Baby? The Proposal?”

“First of all, I’m not sure all of those are romcoms.” Peter snorted, but the quirk of his lips said that he was trying hard not to smile. “Secondly, wow you’re old.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that _some_ people are not educated about romcoms enough to make sufficient references to more recent ones.” Wade sniffed. “Besides, according to the overlords at Google, romcoms are on their way out as a film genre.”

“You’ve Got Mail,” Peter said.

Wade blinked. “I don’t get mail. Never bothered to fill out that form from the post office to change my address from where I was sleeping behind Z-Deli. Too much hassle, and you know they end up sending you _tons_ of junk mail afterwards.”

“No, the movie. Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.”

Wade folded his hands together and fluttered his eyes at Peter. “I wanted it to be you! I wanted it to be you so badly!” he quoted.

“Oh good, you know it. Now you can forget about it and we’ll never speak of it again.”

“Let’s watch it!”

“No.”

“Aw, please? _Please_?”

Peter sighed. “Why do you want to watch it?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day, it’s set in New York, and we live in New York. Is that why you like the movie? Or is it Tom Hanks and his curls? Or Meg Ryan and the cutesy way she wrinkles her nose? Maybe it’s the quaint way the 90’s viewed the internet?”

“Wade. Almost every single romcom is set in this city. That would hardly--” Peter stopped. He had reached the bottom of his stack of pancakes. “Um.” He poked the pancake with a fork. “Is this supposed to be a heart?”

“No. Don’t you recognize a penis when you see one?” Wade grabbed Peter’s plate and turned it around so the balls were on the side of the plate closest to him. “Maybe it’s better at this angle? If it’s not clear enough, I can give you a demonstration.”

Peter kept his eyes on Wade’s while he dribbled more syrup all over the pink penis pancake, stabbed it, and shoved it into his mouth. While he chewed, a line of syrup rolled out the corner of his mouth and down over his chin. Wade couldn’t help staring at it.

“You’ve got… just a little…” Wade wiggled his pointer finger.

“Oh, do I?”

Shoving his own plate aside, Wade climbed over the table to lean in and run his tongue over the syruppy mess on Peter’s face. Peter’s mouth twisted into a wry smile, and Wade took the opportunity to kiss it off his face. Peter hummed, and when he pinched Wade’s nipple suddenly, Wade let out a squeak that turned into a hitching moan.

Peter’s voice was husky and low, lips brushing over Wade’s as he spoke. “Now, about that demonstration.”

***

“I could drown you very easily, Mister Spider-Man.”

Peter smirked up at him, a dark look in his brown eyes. He dug his fingers into Wade’s ass, arms draped over Wade’s thighs as Wade straddled his chest. They were naked in Peter’s sinfully large tub, which was filled with water that was just this side of too hot.

“I would _love_ to see you try.” Peter grabbed two full handfuls of Wade’s flesh, fingertips brushing against his taint. “I can think of half a dozen appropriate and delightful punishments for it.”

“You don’t think I can take you?” Wade’s defiant tone was ruined by a quaver in his voice and his erection twitching against Peter’s chest. “Skinny nerd like you?”

The look on Peter’s face grew shaper, and he pulled Wade’s hips closer to his face. “Only when I let you,” he said. He swiped his tongue over the sensitive head of Wade’s cock, drawing a shudder out of him.

“I’ll have you know, I can— _aah!_ ” Wade stopped what he was going to say when Peter took his member into his mouth and began to work with his tongue. “Oh fuck, I love when you do that.” Peter hummed around him and he groaned again.

After a few minutes of slow, delicious tonguing, Peter pulled off and smacked his lips. “Grab the bar.”

“Oo, so commanding.” Wade grinned. Shuffling forward, heedless of the water sloshing over the edge of the tub, he wrapped his fingers around the solid metal bar sticking out of the tile above Peter’s head. His knees slipped against the ceramic, but Peter had a good grip on him and helped him up. “I feel so vulnerable and exposed!”

“Not yet, you don’t.” Peter cut off the water with nimble toes wrapping around the faucet handles. Before Wade could come up with a reply to that, Peter slurped him down again, pressing a finger into him at the same time.

Tingling pleasure made Wade’s belly tighten as he moaned, but he forced himself to relax and hang there and let Peter pamper him in the best way.

“You’d better hang on tight like a good boy.” Peter pushed another finger into him, seeking deeper and gently pressing rhythmically over Wade’s prostate. “Don’t make me tie you up.” He teased his tongue over Wade’s slit while Wade shuddered and pressed his forehead against the cool tile. “You wanna be a good boy, right?”

Wade nodded emphatically and swallowed. “I wanna be a good boy.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Peter smirked.

***

Exhausted after a day of sex and takeout and movies and more sex and takeout leftovers, and more sex for good measure, Wade finally got to slip into his new silky pajamas for bed. It felt even better wearing them when he was snuggling under the sheets of Peter’s large, comfortable bed than when he’d tried them on earlier. Like he was floating on a fluffy cloud of fluff, and a soft fluffy wind was blowing on him.

All right, so he just felt fluffy and smooth, and it felt even better when the sheets rustled and Peter tucked in against his back. A warm, arm draped over his waist, and firm lips pressed against his. He kissed Peter back with a hum.

“Still fits well?” Peter spread his fingers across Wade’s chest and rubbed over his abs through the silk.

“Absolutely.”

“Mm, fantastic.” Peter tucked his head against Wade’s shoulder, hair tickling Wade’s jawline.

Unable to resist, Wade shifted around so he could run fingers through Peter’s hair, and a warmth spread through him with Peter’s contented sigh. “Say, Pete?”

Peter yawned. It was the cutest noise, and Peter would flay him alive if he said so out loud. “What?”

“Why’d you get me these? I mean I don’t mean _why_ , I mean _these_ , and not a giant Toblerone or something. You know?”

“Oh. Uh, we were watching some tv show a while back and you got stupid excited about some silk thing one of the actresses was wearing. You said you’d club a hundred baby seals for frilly silk pajamas like that. I figured I’d save you the trouble.”

Well. Wade himself didn’t even remember saying anything like that. “I said that?”

“Yes, Wade, you did.”

“And you remembered?”

“Yeah, so?”

Wade stared up into the darkness of the bedroom, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

Wade stroked Peter’s hair, and Peter let him, until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So. It's clearly no longer even close to Valentine's Day. The shelves have long been emptied of surplus chocolate and are probably filled now with pastel colors and rabbits and baskets. But how would I know? I have barely left the house in weeks. I was gonna have this fic done on time to post on V-day but then I had some difficulty getting the words out, and figured a day or two late wouldn't be too bad, but then some shit happened and I've been in a funk ever since. So, I apologize, even though like, I'm sure nobody was specifically expecting this so wasn't explicitly disappointed, and maybe now it's a pleasant surprise, but I do apologize that there isn't like a full sex scene because I was planning on it but I just want to get this completed and out there because I have a bunch of other writing to do (like the main story that this 'verse is set in where the next chapter is going to be mostly a bunch of sex scenes) and I hope you still like it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/), and if you want to support me on a personal level there are some links on that page that can help you do that.


End file.
